1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus, which performs recording while main-scanning (horizontally scanning) a recording head in the main scanning direction, and while sub-scanning (vertically scanning) a recording medium relatively different from the main scanning direction, and the method and program thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As for recording apparatuses, apparatuses having functions such as a printer, photocopier, facsimile, and the like have been known. Also, recording apparatuses have been employed as output equipment of terminals, such as multi-function-type electronic equipment including computers, word-processors, or workstation or the like. Such a recording apparatus is configured so as to record an image (including characters etc.) on a recorded medium such as a recording sheet, a plastic thin plate, or the like based on image information including character information.
This recording apparatus is classified into the ink-jet type, wire dot type, thermal type, laser beam type, or the like depending on the recording method thereof. Of these recording methods, an ink-jet-type recording apparatus (ink-jet recording apparatus) is an apparatus which performs recording by discharging ink onto a recording medium from recording means (recording head). The ink-jet method has more excellent features than other recording methods in that high definition is readily realized, and moreover, this method excels in calmness at a high speed, and also excels in cheapness.
Generally, a common ink-jet recording apparatus employs a recording head in which a plurality of ink discharge orifices and liquid channels serving as an ink discharge unit are integrated as a recording head made up of a plurality of recording devices being integrated and arrayed for improved recording speed, and further, includes a plurality of said recording heads as for color-handling.
Now, description will be made regarding the configuration of a common ink-jet recording apparatus with reference to FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 particularly illustrates the configuration of a printer unit at the time of recording on a recording sheet surface serving as a recording medium using a recording head.
In FIG. 1, reference numeral 101 denotes ink cartridges. These are made up of ink tanks into which four-colored ink, i.e., black, cyan, magenta, and yellow ink are filled respectively, and recording heads 102 corresponding to the respective colors. It is FIG. 2 that a scene of ink discharge orifices arrayed on the recording heads 102 is illustrated from the Z direction, and reference numeral 201 denotes a plurality of ink discharge orifices arrayed on the recording heads 102.
Returning to FIG. 1 again, reference numeral 103 denotes a paper feed roller, which rotates in the direction of the arrow in the drawing while suppressing a recording medium P along with a spur 104, and conveys the recording medium P in the Y direction (sub scanning direction) as needed. Also, reference numeral 105 denotes a paper supply roller, which supplies the recording medium P, and also serves as a role for suppressing the recording medium P as well as the paper feed roller 103 and the spur 104.
Reference numeral 106 denotes a carriage, which supports the four ink cartridges 101, and moves these in accordance with recording. This is configured so as to stand by at a home position h illustrated with a dotted line in the drawing when recording is not performed, or when the recovery work of the recording heads 102 or the like is performed.
Upon a recording start command being received, the carriage 106 disposed at the position (home position h) in the drawing before starting recording performs recording by discharging a recording material (ink) on the recording medium P from the plurality of ink discharge orifices 201 on the recording heads 102 while moving in the X direction (main scanning direction). Upon recording for forming an image being completed up to the end portion of the recording medium P disposed on the opposite side of the home position h, the carriage 106 returns to the original home position h, and performs simplex recording for repeating recording in the X direction again. Also, in the event of performing high-speed printing, the carriage 106 performs two-way recording for performing recording from both of the outward direction in the X direction and the homeward direction in the −X direction.
Also, a period for permeating and fixing of ink as to the recording medium P is secured by providing an intermission period during recording in each main scanning direction, thereby preventing irregularities in concentration, irregularities in color, bleeding between colors, and contamination of the recording medium due to contact between the recording heads and the recording medium. For example, with Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-361854, the configuration wherein an intermission period is provided during each main scanning alone to prevent contamination of a recording medium due to contact between a recording head and the recording medium has been disclosed.
With the above ink-jet recording apparatus, in particular, with an ink-jet recording apparatus which can record a recording medium up to photograph-dedicated A6 size alone, image quality improves by using small droplets or low-concentration ink. Here, in order to obtain further high quality images, in particular, in the event of performing paper feeding using the roller on the paper discharging side alone, improvement in precision of the rear end portion to be recorded has been required.
With paper feeding by employing a conventional spur, the rear end of a recording medium is supported by the spur alone to convey the recording medium, so that the positioning precision of the recording medium deteriorates, and consequently, the image quality of an image to be recorded on the recording medium deteriorates. To this end, instead of paper feeding by employing a conventional spur, a method for employing a roller has been employed.
However, in the event of a state in which fixing of ink as to the recording medium is insufficient, both a recording image and the roller are contaminated by the recording surface of the recording medium contacting the roller, and the recording image on the recording medium being transferred to the roller. Also, once ink adheres on the roller to contaminate the roller, immediately following which ink is transferred on a recording image from the roller, so that the recording image is contaminated by unnecessary ink. However, contamination of an image and the roller cannot be prevented at the time of discharging paper, or at the time of canceling printing by simply providing an intermission period during each conventional main scanning.